


Let Me Come (Home)

by twobirdsonesong



Series: The CC Conversations [9]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: Sometimes there are snippets of crisscolfer conversations in my notes that aren’t enough to ever be a fic, or even a "real" drabble, but that I’m fond enough to not delete. This is the collection of those things.





	

_“Hey, you called? I just got in.”_

 

“Flight okay?”

 

_“It was a flight. Had worse. You know your front door sticks, right?”_

 

“Yeah. I’ll get around to it.”

 

_“For how much you pay for this place you should have a front door that works.”_

 

“It works.”

 

_“It sticks.”_

 

“Still works. I’ve been busy; I’ll call somebody.”

 

_“I’ll take care of it while I’m here.”_

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

_“I can call someone. It’s not a big deal.”_

 

“I’m not gonna be there a while. It can wait.”

 

_“Did you not take out the trash before you left?”_

 

“Why?”

 

_“It stinks in here.”_

 

“I might have ordered sushi the other night.”

 

_“And left it in the trash? Fish. In the trash.”_

 

“I meant to take it out before I left.”

 

_“I’ll take care of it.”_

 

“Sorry. I didn’t change the sheets though.”

 

_“Thanks.”_

 

“You’re weird, you know that?”

 

_“At least I don’t leave fish rotting in the garbage. Who raised you?”_

 

“One time. You know what else is weird?”

 

_“Me being here without you?”_

 

“Yeah.”

 

_“Yeah.”_

 

“I bought you an avocado though. Left it on the counter. In the kitchen.”

 

_“You’re an asshole. And where else would you leave an avocado? Wait, don’t answer that.”_

 

“Actually I bought nine of them. Enjoy. Make some guac. Or a face mask. Do you.”

 

_“I’m going to rearrange all your furniture.”_

 

“You say that like I even bothered to arrange the furniture in the first place.”

 

_“I can see that.”_

 

“I don’t even know whose furniture that is, actually. You should call the cops. Someone obviously broke in and left behind their mismatched end tables.”

 

_“Well, this couch is a crime against humanity.”_

 

“Don’t judge.”

 

_“Me? Never.”_

 

“Shit, I gotta run. Call me later though?”

 

_“Later is the middle of the night.”_

 

“Yeah. Okay.”

 

_“Okay.”_

 

“Hey wait. In the closet, somewhere, is that shirt I like. Can you grab it and bring it with you?”

 

_“That one shirt you like.”_

 

“You know the one.”

 

_“Is it dirty?”_

 

“Probably.”

 

_“Okay. I’ll grab it, but I’m not washing it.”_

 

“Fair. Fuck, okay, really gotta run.”

 

_“Go. Be great.”_

 

“Love you. Mean it.”

 

_“You too.”_


End file.
